


Turn Out The Light

by Fishfootidentity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Human-Symbiote sex, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, fucked to exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfootidentity/pseuds/Fishfootidentity
Summary: Even a great man and self-professed saviour of humanity needs his rest. Riot does what he can to put that man to sleep.





	Turn Out The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I write… I tend ramble a lot before getting to the point. So yeah, this is my first Riot/Drake fic and I wanted to publish it before I go on my family trip. Hope you enjoy it.  
>  ~~Can you believe I originally wrote the draft for this in first-person from Carlton's point of view~~

Research and data collection consume significant portions of Carlton Drake’s time. Other parts of his day are taken up by decision-making meetings. Yet as tired as he is right now, he cannot sleep.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, shook his head, and then decided to take off his undershirt and the comfortable track bottoms he normally wore to bed.

Ever since his fusion with the symbiote team leader Riot, his core temperature has increased noticeably. Wearing his full signature outfit, especially in daylight, became torturous. At night, he cannot even snuggle under his bed’s covers.

He tossed the heavy quilted sheet off himself. He tried to get up, but something invisible stopped him.

‘Rest. There’s no point wasting your energy at this hour,’ Riot told him.

“I’m adjusting the thermostat. I don’t need much heat in this room anymore,” Carlton replied.

He asserted his will and pushed against the unseen hand that held him back. He padded barefoot to the touchscreen thermostat and… there, he reduced the heat.

As he returned to his bed, he couldn’t help thinking about the state of this world, feeling helpless because his personal habits are too small to impact something like irreversible climate change.

He flopped onto the high mattress, landing on his bare back.

‘Do you always worry this much?’ Riot asked.

Carlton sighed and closed his eyes. ‘More than I’d like to,’ he admitted.

He can sense mirthful scorn coming from his new constant companion.

‘You humans with your emotions and concerns for the future. With the evolution of your brains, you’ve become the dominant species of your world. Yet those same brains complicate everything; for some of you, they’ve even become your downfall.’

As one of the humans Riot is laughing at, Carlton should feel indignant… but he didn’t. He and Riot agreed on the fact that humans can be so fragile and flawed.

Carlton also kept in mind that symbiotes aren’t perfect either. But a union between the two species? He has witnessed one other perfect symbiosis before: between that reporter Brock and one of Riot’s subordinates, Venom.

He shook his head. The two losers were able to do so many amazing things together.

But Riot and himself? A smile pulled at the ends of his lips. Riot fully took over his figure only once, when interrogating Brock. But that was enough to give him an indication of Riot’s other capabilities.

“Oh, for crying out loud.”

Carlton’s eyes snapped open.

A massive invisible hand pressed down just above his collarbone; thick, steely fingers threatened to squeeze his neck and cut off the blood supply to his brain, or even worse, crush his windpipe. Carlton’s body reacted faster than his brain could think, instinctively struggling against Riot’s hold, but his hands found nothing solid pressing on the skin of his neck.

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. I just want that noisy brain of yours to shut up long enough for you to fall asleep,” Riot spoke in a low growl that reverberated throughout Carlton’s body.

Between that and Riot’s strong, restraining grip, Carlton’s heels stopped skidding down the surface of his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut; heat was filling his face. Even Riot made a noise of amusement when he noticed Carlton’s erect cock straining against his boxers.

When Carlton opened his eyes again, Riot’s symbiote form materialised, muscular thighs jutted up from the outer sides of Carlton’s knees. Carlton can see Riot remove a pink-veined silver hand from his hairy chest.

“I’ve changed my mind,” the large symbiote breathed in Carlton’s face. “It looks like there’s a more entertaining way to put you to sleep.”

Carlton forced a smile onto his face to salvage his dignity.

“Let’s see you try,” he challenged.

Riot opened his mouth wider, saliva travelling down his tongue. Carlton shuddered at the teasing touch of the symbiote’s long appendage.

Without hesitation, Carlton drew in his knees to more easily take off his boxers, and he tossed them to one side. He moaned softly as Riot continued licking up his body. With the symbiote’s open jaw hovering over Carlton’s cock, the warm drool dripped down his crotch. God, it felt good.

Carlton relaxed and let his limbs sprawl over his bed while pleasant heat continued to flood his skin. At the next upward lick, Riot ended the stroke with his tongue wrapped around Carlton’s neck.

His hand reached for his hard penis, but then a thought occurred to him: he wondered what it would feel like to be taken by Riot from behind.

As if sensing Carlton’s thoughts, the massive symbiote withdrew his tongue, grasped Carlton by the arms, and roughly flipped him over.

Carlton got up to his hands and knees, breathing hard through his mouth. There is something racy about Riot handling him forcefully, but he wondered: is the symbiote reading his mind?

‘I always am,’ Riot answered.

Images of previous sexual encounters flashed in Carlton’s mind, including some of his deeper fantasies, even. His human side felt violated by this intrusion, but he did not let it bother him for long. This is, after all, part of the price of bonding with a powerful symbiote.

Riot gathered more saliva and let the warm liquid flow down between Carlton’s ass-cheeks. When strong fingers gently separated Carlton’s thin posterior, the host all but whimpered.

Precum leaked from the tip of Carlton’s cock as something smooth pushes its way into his anus, lubricated by all the saliva.

‘Not as big as I expected,’ a stray thought occurred to him.

Riot snarled. ‘I’m starting gently for your sake,’ he told his host.

Soon the muscular symbiote’s left hand cupped over Carlton’s hairy chest, right hand over his aching crotch. Carlton’s eyes widened when those limbs grew softer and more malleable. Symbiote matter, of course…

“What are you doing?” he hushed out.

Riot didn’t answer. “Hold on and try to stay up,” he commanded.

Carlton obeyed, fists clenching his bedspread in bunches. After he adjusts his knees and lower legs to a more comfortable position, another moan escaped his pressed lips; Riot’s hands somehow shaped themselves into what operated like suctions, pulling teasingly at Carlton’s nipples… and even more incredibly, replicating the sensation of a warm mouth with a swirling tongue around his manhood.

Before Carlton’s mind could ponder what Riot could do with his hands and how, the symbiote’s pelvis began pushing against his ass. It started with slow slides, and throughout those grinding motions, he can feel Riot’s cock expanding.

Carlton blinked hard a few times. Locks of hair are plastered to his forehead, wet from sweat and from Riot’s saliva dripping onto him.

He inadvertently let out a small cry when the feeling of Riot’s symbiote dick in his ass became painful. He couldn’t be sure whether Riot readjusted his size, but the thrusting picked up speed.

Drool running down his own lips and chin, Carlton tried to soften the painful pushes by also thrusting his pelvis in time with Riot’s. The symbiote limbs across his front stayed where they are, tight and slick against his skin. He didn’t know how his symbiote is managing all this, but it felt euphoric. This is a kind of pleasure Carlton would never find with another human.

Riot did not allow Carlton to stay comfortable for long, despite the steady rhythm. The symbiote leader’s hands grew hard and tightened on Carlton’s shoulders and abdomen, keeping him still as Riot shoves his cock repeatedly into his host’s anus.

Carlton whimpered with every moist slam. His breathing, sharp through his mouth, grew more shallow and ragged. When he clenched his ass, he can feel the suction surrounding his cock becoming tighter, sucking harder.

His jaw hung open. He had to close his eyes. Riot began thrusting harder and faster, merciless and unrelenting.

Liquid spurted out of Carlton’s throbbing manhood. The building orgasm broke hard upon him, a wave of ecstatic warmth that shook him from his core, up his spine to his scalp, to his fingertips, down to toes that curled hard.

He stopped clenching his ass. He wanted nothing more than to slump forward in his bed, but Riot is not done pounding into him yet. The sensations overwhelmed him, to the point that every next touch sends him higher, until he is surrounded by a haze of maddening, sore, painful pleasure.

“Riot… stop, please…” Carlton begged. Limply trapped in Riot’s clutch, he must make a pathetic sight.

The symbiote leader slowed down but did not stop. He ploughed wildly into Carlton with each deliberate thrust, eliciting soft cries of pain from the human’s open mouth. Tears began to join the other warm fluids on Carlton’s face.

After a while, Riot pulled his cock out of Carlton’s anus, and he felt a strong jet of thick liquid spray on his upper and lower back. The silver symbiote let out a tremulous groan that shook every fibre in Carlton’s being. He felt Riot’s vague limbs soften on his front, gently setting his soaked figure down on his bed.

Lying on his side, lips still parted, Carlton drew up his knees a little and folded his arms across his abdomen. He can vaguely sense Riot mocking him, but the exhaustion and leftover of pleasure muffled his ears. He did not even feel his eyes close, not even notice when he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
